


【贱虫/半成品】黑海

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: WARNING‖阅前警告‖1AU！角色黑化！指Tony和Peter，后者有吸毒抽烟打架等一系列恶劣行为2时间线不遵循任何电影/漫画，请当成普通平行宇宙3CP贱虫 暗线盾铁 前期虫→铁【两人有性行为，没有爱情】4不喜欢点X就好，喜欢的想要小红心5语言风格以及部分引用歌词和梗【参照前作《破产总裁Peter Parker与WadeWilson同住》】6因为各种不可抗力，写的情节是镜头式的，连贯性比较差7结尾HE出场人物简介Peter Parker杀死了枪击uncle ben的凶手，此后性格大变，开始吸烟喝酒，涉及毒品。在学校没人敢惹，会欺负Flesh，但也很孤独。变坏后Jane很担心他，但Gwen更喜欢他了【个人看漫画后的感受】在和Tony一起开发身体能力，跟Aunt Mei说自己在Stark工业实习，很依赖Tony，会在Tony喝酒后主动和对方上床。【Peter太孤独了】Tony送Peter卡让他随便刷，还给他买了摩托高档衣服鞋子【Mei不知道】但Peter几乎从没用过卡Tony Stark没有被恐怖分子劫持的经历，是坐拥千亿军火公司的花花公子。研发出了钢铁战衣但不是“钢铁侠”，始终和自己去世的父亲始终有隔阂。目睹了Peter的杀人过程，帮Peter处理了尸体【知道Peter是过失杀人以及死者是罪犯】出于帮一帮无助的青少年以及对蜘蛛能力感兴趣选择帮助Peter。【在科学研究实习认识的天才男孩Peter】欣赏Peter但认为他是一个不成熟的青少年，向对方提供一系列帮助，是其经济以及科技靠山，和Peter一起研发了钢铁蜘蛛战衣。Wade Wilson角色设定基本遵循电影，漫画。外貌设定遵循瑞安雷诺兹【本文也有恢复原貌的部分】在Peter没获得能力以及杀人前，在学校里执行任务的时候见过，对他印象很深，后来目睹Peter吸烟喝酒亲妹子，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。Steve Rogers设定遵循原著但基本没怎么出场。在被神盾局从冰里救出后逃亡时遇见Tony。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

A

I don't wanna hear about no drama

别给自己老加戏，哥都不爱听

I'm sorry, I don't want no drama

不好意思，我不想要这么多破事 

《Moana》

一切都关于纽约，这是两个纽约人和一个加拿大人的故事。有点糟糕但是，它值得被记录。

罪恶之城纽约位于美国的黄金地带，长期被军火企业Stark工业的光辉笼罩，但犯罪率和警方的伤亡率率总是高居不下。

纽约像一座地基塌损的危楼，夜晚到处可见枪击案和持刀歹徒却无人敢管。

而一所当地高中的坏学生，有时性质也不会比罪犯好到哪去。

女孩们喜欢坏小子。

Peter在抽烟，和过去的几个月一样。白色的烟雾从他的嘴角飘出，随后上升迷蒙住他的面容。但没有掩盖他深棕的锐利的眼睛，蓬松的卷发绕在额前——也许打了发胶，又或许没有，女孩们说不准。

她们喜欢Peter嘲讽Flesh的样子，他会放肆地大笑，鼻尖随着嘴角的弧度微微动着。

那双眼睛，上帝，你不能盯着他看因为会让你面容羞红，那美极了。但美后又时常怀有对人恶意的揣度。

女孩们喜欢Peter，还有他骑摩托时发出的轰鸣声。

有几个穿着迷你裙，在厚唇上涂抹艳红的女生走近Peter想同他搭话——只是女性试图利用男性确认自己地位的小把戏。

“你好，Peter，我想知道你能否在今晚与我共进晚餐？”领头的女生叫Lisa或者什么的，Peter没记住，她总是和各种男生打趣并且觉得自己价值在此。

Peter没抬头，他不屑于把时间浪费在这种人身上，手指间的火星又稍暗淡了一些后，他拿出手机拨了一个号码，开始对着听筒说话：“Ralph，Lisa一直和你说她对你忠心不二？最好赶紧把你的小妞带走，因为她赖在我这不走了。”

Peter的话听着像是打趣，但他没笑，只听对方吼道“去他的婊子！”，抬眼瞥了一下来者因愤怒涨红的脸。

“今晚我有事，而你还得和Ralph解释一下你的风流。”Peter吐出嘴里混浊的烟雾，但他没有因Lisa被烟雾呛到感到心情舒畅。

他不明白为什么女生总会喜欢靠近他——他已经极力表现得不想和任何人打交道。

Peter揉揉眉心把没抽完的香烟扔在地上，他想远离人群。

‖

Peter没抽烟。

他静默着倚靠在墙上，水泥墙面上有一些油漆喷成的图画，但他没去看那些，也没想过把他们清理掉。

Peter嘴里咬着一根没点燃的香烟。

“Peter！我错了！让他们停手！”男性的尖叫混杂着几句含糊不清的咒骂，Peter没对声音做出任何反应，只是盯着手里火机的火苗发呆。

“该死的！别！”Flesh后面没再说什么，只是安静的挨打，他正被Peter的“朋友们”——酒吧里闲晃的烂人们围殴。

因为他朝Peter的摩托吐唾沫，而好事者总是能看到一切。

这是他欠我的。Peter小声地对自己说。

Peter保持同样的姿势过了十分钟，他叹口气还是没把烟点燃，烟味会让Aunt Mei咳嗽。

“差不多可以了。”Peter把打火机丢进垃圾桶，又把香烟塞回口袋。“我想他已经长记性了，是吗Flesh？”Peter走近躺在地上呻吟的Flesh身边，对方因逆光看不清他的面部表情。

但Flesh猜他在笑。

“Peter……”他试图说些什么但他的肋骨太太他妈疼了。Flesh设想自己被几辆农用汽车从身上碾过。他从来没被这么屈辱地打过，但他的害怕此刻远大于愤怒。

他痛苦地抽气好像那能减少痛苦，满心希望这不会激怒Peter。

“好吧，”Peter耸肩，假装自己很轻松。但他面部肌肉僵硬，完全不能和其他人一样放声大笑。也无法用鄙夷的眼神俯视Flesh。

他做不到。

“咱们走吧，去喝一杯什么的，账算我的。”Peter把右手搭在其中一人的肩膀上。别这样。

他听自己内心的声音，但他无法停止。

“再给他一拳怎么样？我是说，我还没过瘾。”另一人朝Flesh迈近一步，盯着他因痛感扭曲的脸大笑。

“上帝，酒精不好吗？酒吧会关门，而你不需要为了一个人渣浪费我们的黄金夜晚。”Peter想摆出笑脸但他做不到，他设想如果自己容忍他的“朋友”继续殴打Flesh，那结果可不仅仅是让对方住几天院这么简单了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以说我老是写坑不填：）而这真的不好  
> 而且我也暂时无法改变  
> 所以在第二章开头放一下剧情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony替Peter处理了尸体并且两人携手研究蜘蛛能力  
> Peter逐渐依赖Tony并把这误以为是爱意  
> Stark军火被走私但Tony一点也不在乎  
> 于是Peter穿着钢铁战衣去现场制止

B  
Like I ain't never seen or had me some big things  
好像我从没经受过大风大浪  
Like I ain't rich, like I ain't sold  
好像我并不富有，好像我还没有卖掉  
Like I ain't dripped, like I ain't froze  
好像我没有堕落，好像我没有如坠冰窟  
Like I, like I ain't  
好像，好像我什么都没有  
《Like I Ain't》

  
“您能在离开前亲我一下吗，Mr.Stark？”  
Peter不知道自己是怎么把脑内所想说出来的，也许是他太孤单太害怕了。他能感到身下的台面持续吸走身上的热量，Peter赤裸着什么也没穿。在Tony没能做出反应的几秒内，他的双眼只能看到昏暗的天花板上——上帝，他恨死黑色了。

  
但他更厌恶，更害怕自己而不是Tony，他该死的只是一个杀人犯——  
Tony亲了他的脸颊，比起亲那更像是凑到他的脸旁，啄了一口。像一只灵巧讨喜的知更鸟一般，又轻妙地离开飞走。

  
等Peter从那短暂的幸福梦境里脱离，实验室里只剩他一个人了。而他一点也不记得自己是怎么离开的。  
那个吻简直太好了。

  
‖  
Peter试图缓和自己的情绪。  
他感到眼前发黑，像有只老鼠乱窜着啃咬他的胃壁，让他抽痛。  
他想转移注意力，但他的眼睛似乎在那只针管上凝固了，他无法不去想自己现在正躺在Tony的实验室里。  
一切都很好，这不过是例行公事。  
Peter对自己说。

  
Peter被窒息感扼住，肺部无法正常运转，氧气被血液替换后只有死亡的迫压。  
浑浊的，融为自然的死。  
一个杀人犯的死。

  
“好了，你看起来脸色不太好，希望你没事，孩子。”Peter能看到针管里400cc的鲜血，Tony在科学研究上一向谨慎不出差错。Tony抽他的血去化验，研究他的超能力——和蜘蛛般攀岩，吐丝，感应，甚至举起重物的力量。  
Tony语气里的关怀让Peter的压力消散不少，  
但Peter有点贪心地希望自己能看到Tony口罩下的微笑。

  
他有些愧疚地想到对方地下车库里的某辆兰博基尼。它不得不提前进报废场的原因是Peter。  
当提到自己拥有常人不及的超级力量时，Tony便敲击近处宝石蓝的跑车，示意他当场展示一下。

  
但很明显，Peter还不会控制力度。汽车撞击地面的破碎声和金属的扭曲度让他惊慌。他低头盯着滚到远处的车灯，不敢看托尼。  
那是几千万！Peter想要尖叫。  
一辈子也还不起！Peter不敢细想，闭上眼等待托尼的爆发。

  
“上帝！你做的很好，这将是一次重大进步！”托尼拍击他的肩膀，他大笑着，快活的声响在车库里回荡，而Peter愣在原地。  
Peter是从那天起对Tony有了新的理解，不是唐纳德*那样的吝啬鬼，而是有钱不在乎——媒体们在这点上说的很对。  
“那么，我们继续？”Tony操控Jarvis记录Peter血液中的成分变化，同时用手指向一个新的仪器。

  
“这家伙能承受100T的重量，所以你可以尽情测试你的力度而不担心扰民。”Tony微笑着，他焦糖色的眼睛美得不像话，那是双摄人心魂的眼睛，却也能像巧克力糖浆让人焕发无限甜蜜的憧憬。

  
“好的，先生。”Peter从心里尖叫着不想做但嘴上却应允。他不喜欢在自己身上实验或者测试，那让他感觉自己是一只被人抛弃的小白鼠。但和Tony共事又令他感到放松舒适且安全。  
他总会诡异地答应Tony的要求并受他鼓励。  
不管过程如何矛盾地难以进行，结果却是令人惊喜。

  
Peter比想象中更快地适应了身体，而Tony也开发出一套“钢铁蜘蛛”战衣，专门为Peter设计。当然Peter有点怀疑Tony是否也给自己留了一件。他希望答案是肯定的。

  
无论如何，Peter都很感激Tony帮自己处理现场，给自己提供资金，还同他一起克服研发上的困难。  
Peter真的认为自己离不开Tony了。  
‖  
“天，我说真的，Peter，你完全没必要在乎那个——Stark工业的军火被抢劫什么的，完全是不必要的担心。”Tony笑着，他长长的睫毛在夜灯下更显浓密。Peter很难忽视对方摄人心魂的眼睛和那焦糖色的光芒。

  
“Tony，我真的看到，不，是听到有人说起这件事，而且绝对不是单独作案，更像是蓄谋已久！”Tony的嘴角并未因Peter逐渐强硬的态度停止上扬。

  
他从西装外套里拿出雪茄，第一次拒绝了Peter的请求。

  
“没有的事，我亲爱的孩子。好吧，万分之一或者见鬼那真的发生了，我也不希望你参与其中。那会有危险，甚至暴露你自己。”Tony低头点火，美丽危险的火焰很难让Peter不想到Tony。

  
“况且，那对你有什么好处呢？我的企业也不会因为少了几十只枪或者子弹破产。”Tony由微笑转为大笑，好像他在看一出喜剧而他不是滑稽的主人公。

  
Peter却一点也不想笑。  
真的……上帝！Tony完全没认识到走私军火有多危险，尤其是在纽约城郊！

  
Peter决定闭嘴，一旦你无法用三句话说服Tony Stark，那你就可以放弃了。他深知Tony不想在乎，但他无法不去想新型霞弹枪和新型改良蟒蛇对城市治安造成的破坏。

  
去他的！Peter在心里骂，他不能不管。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P/W  
> 第一次在Peter校园里相遇，Wade去处理恐怖分子的炸弹  
> W→P 人美心善  
> P→W 是个好雇佣兵  
> ↓Wade外出执行任务不在纽约，而Peter被蜘蛛咬了也杀人了  
> 第二次Wade在Stark军火被非法交易的现场遇见了Peter  
> W→P 出手很重的同行  
> P→W管很多闲事的烂人  
> ↓Wade阻止Peter的朋友殴打Flesh并且在持续的跟踪下发现Peter的变化  
> Peter真的讨厌Wade，该死的Wade Wilson  
> ↓Peter在某次阻止恐怖分子抢劫Stark的卡车时受伤而Wade救了他  
> 本篇开头  
> Peter担心Wade会报警，那样他杀人的事情及自己的超级能力会被公开，也会暴露Stark卓越的技术等等，更怕Wade伤害Aunt Mei，怕自己最终会失去一切

C  
Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?  
你也像我一样丧失理智吗？你也像我一样承受过剧痛吗？  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?  
像我一样 用水费单擦净手腕上的血污？Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?  
他们也说你不应该像我一样，白白浪费自己美丽漂亮的脸蛋吗？  
《Gasoline》

“你看见了？我的脸？”Peter整个人剧烈地颤抖，他用双手遮住那张因恐惧发白的脸。他紧咬着下唇使鲜血流出来。Wade从未感到空气里的铁锈味如此刺鼻。

  
“嘿，那没什么小子，我不会……”韦德被他突然的转变吓到，试图靠近Peter安抚他。

“离我远点！滚！”Peter向后退直到他被逼到一面墙前，他明白自己必须在处理和Wade的对峙，但这只会让事情变得更糟。

  
Peter慢慢蹲在地上，双手仍然没有离开头部，他撕扯着自己的头发然后尖叫：“算我求你了，上帝，你为什么总是阴魂不散！”

  
Wade愣在原地，看着这个无助的孤独的孩子被自己多余的好奇心逼疯。

  
他没想这样，他想帮Peter，但结果太……  
Wade因愧疚说不出话，他感到自己的心脏在抽痛，随Peter一起。

  
“我可以为你做任何事，求你，别告诉任何人……”Peter嘶哑的声音打破了沉寂，“钱，毒品，酒，性爱……求你。”Peter看向Wade，他的双眼被泪水模糊，透露出将死之人最后的哀求和祈祷。  
一切都深深刺痛了Wade。

  
“你没做错什么，Pet……孩子，你不需要为我提供任何事物，我不知道你为什么这么想，但我发誓绝不会泄露你的身份。”Wade向前迈了两步，他总会因为情绪激动停不下来脚步，但看到Peter因他的举动再度向后瑟缩，他停在原地。

  
Wade不知道Peter为什么会这样。他原本很好，很健康，多么美妙的天使！  
Wade还记得自己对他的第一印象。现在呢？操蛋透了！Wade不知道Peter经历了什么，但他想那一定很不好受。

  
‖  
操蛋的Wade Wilson。  
Peter早该想到的，那些被酒精香烟泡烂的话成真了，Wade来接他放学。  
全怪那个未曾谋面的金发男人Steve Rogers和该死的交通罚单。  
前者因Wade的拜托让Tony接受了一位“合法雇佣兵”的存在，后者让他暂时无法骑车上学。

  
Peter试图无视Wade和他身后的法拉利，特他可真够招摇的。Jane说的话他一句也没听见，大概是在质问来者的身份。  
但是——他能怎么说呢？朋友，他们不熟。亲属，太可笑了。

  
“Peter，我在这儿，咱们回家！”Peter感到自己的嘴角的在抽搐，身后路过的学生难免对这不可思议的一幕做出评价。  
“或许那是Deadpool？”“老天，我真不敢相信Peter和他住在一起！”一群软蛋的废话，Peter翻了个白眼，用几句借口赶走了Jane。

  
“操你的，Wade，你的烂钱我不在乎也不想看见。”Peter用食指节敲击了一下车前盖——大红色可真的足够低调。

  
“得了吧，Peter，这可不是一个青少年该有的态度。”Wade耸耸肩，Peter看不到他面具下的脸，但他显然不会被Peter骂走或是主动滚开。

  
“而且这车是Stark的，我想你会喜欢。”Wade贴近Peter的耳边，后半句话是他们的秘密。


End file.
